Thunder God
= Thunder Gods = Thunder Gods are the undisputed rulers of lightning. Moving through the skies on bolts of lightning and building great castles in the sky, Thunder Gods are the creators of storms and cause whether based destruction on a daily basis. Thunder Gods are actually the weakest of their people, being those that control the minor storms and lightning bolts. Storm Champions are the powerful general like beings amongst the types of thunder god, and Thunder God Storm Champions are demon lord class rulers of entire armies of Thunder Gods. = Thunder God = Thunder God CR 8 XP 4800 Thunder God Monk of the four winds 8 CN Medium Humanoid (Outsider, Demon) Init +4; Senses Low Light 60 ft.; +9 Perception DEFENSE AC 18, touch 10, flat-footed 14 (+1 natural armor, +4 Dexterity, +1 Wisdom, +2 Monk) hp 63 (8d8+24) Fort +9, Ref +10 EVASION, Will +7 (+2 vs. Enchantment) Resist electricity 5 (10 with drum equipped) OFFENSE Speed 40 ft./Fly: 30 ft (Average) Melee Unarmed Strike +10/+5 (2d8+2); Flurry of blows: +10/+10/+5/+5 Elemental Fist (8/day +2d6 electricity) Ranged: Drum +11 (2d6+1 19-20) 20 feet Martial Techniques: 6 1st:Strike" DC:12 2nd:Fists" DC:13 3rd: Lightning Bolt DC: 17 4th:Charge"DC:15 STATISTICS Str 14, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 6 Base Atk +6; CMB +10; CMD 25 Feats Toughness, Weapon focus (Unarmed Strike), Technique Acquisition, Channeled Spirit, Deflect arrow (b), Combat reflexes (b) Skills ; +12 Acrobatics (+20 Jump), perception +9, Martial Knowledge (Close Monk) +8, Intimidate +6 Languages English, Japanese SQ Static Shield, Usefulness, Evilty, Slowfall, Wholeness of body, Ki Pool SPECIAL ABILITIES Thunderstrike (Su) Once per day you can cast lightning bolt using your level as your caster level and modifying it with your Dexterity bonus. Static Shield (Su) once per day you can spend an instant action to gain a +4 bonus to AC for one round. Usefulness (Su) Using electricity and magic power, use any one use item a second time so long as the one use item has an electricity based spell as part of it's casting, or creation. Starting Evilty: (Male) Fury On attacks of opportunity, you gain a bonus to damage equal to 1/2 your level. Starting Evilty:' (Female) Feint' When an opponent makes an attack of opportunity against you, roll an attack roll against his attack, if your attack roll is highest, their attack misses if your attack beats their Armor Class you land a successful hit on them. You can do this for every attack of opportunity you can perform in a round. ECOLOGY Environment Sky Organization solitary, pair, or Pantheon (4 Thunder God Monks, And one Thunder God Storm King) Treasure NPC gear (+1 Amulet of mighty fists, +1 Drum) = Thunder Champions = http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/humanoids/giants/giant-true/giant-storm Thunder Champions use the abilities presented for the Storm Giant with the following changes. Thunder Champions are medium sized, this changes the CMB and CMD bonuses as well as penalties to armor class and bonus to hit, but other than that they stay the same. Thunder Champions gain the Evility Mass Blaster, For every creature effected by an area attack the damage increases by +2. Once per day it can also perform Electric Shock DC:18 or Shock Arrow DC: 22 once per day each. = Thunder God Storm Champion = THUNDER GOD STORM CHAMPION CR 20 XP 307,200 male Thunder God Champion cleric of Alexander 13 CN Medium humanoid (Outsider, Demon) Init +4; Senses low-light vision; Perception +33 DEFENSE AC 39, touch 14, flat-footed 35 (+8 armor, +4 Dex, +12 natural, +5 shield) hp 380 (32 HD; 19d8+13d8+237) Fort +26, Ref +14, Will +24 Defensive Abilities rock catching; Immune electricity, Sonic Resistance 20 OFFENSE Speed 60 ft., swim 40 ft. (45 ft., swim 40 ft. in armor) Melee +3 shocking burst trident +42/+37/+32/+27 (1d6+18/19–20) or 2 slams +38 (1d6+15) Ranged +1 seeking Drum +28/+23/+18/+13 (2d6+1 19-20) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks channel Negative energy 6/day (DC 19, 7d6), gale aura, Spell-Like Abilities (CL 15th; concentration +18) Constant—freedom of movement 2/day—control weather, levitate 1/day—call lightning (DC 16), chain lightning (DC 19) Cleric Spells Prepared (CL 13th; concentration +23) 7th—Omega WindD (water only), holy word (DC 27), waves of ecstasy (DC 27) 6th—antilife shell, banishment (DC 26), cold ice strike (DC 26), heal, siroccoD, (DC 26) 5th—call lightning stormD (DC 25), cleanse, greater forbid action (DC 25), holy ice (DC 25), righteous might, true seeing 4th—air walk, aura of doom (DC 24), blessing of fervor (DC 24), air walkD, death ward, dismissal (DC 24), divination 3rd—bestow curse (DC 23), blindness/deafness (DC 23), create food and water, daylight, dispel magic, magic vestment, Mega WindD 2nd—augury, compassionate ally (DC 22), grace, hold person (DC 22), silence (DC 22), Wind wallD (DC 22), sound burst (DC 22), zone of truth (DC 22) 1st—command (DC 21), divine favor, murderous command (DC 21), WindD, protection from evil, remove fear, sanctuary (DC 21), shield of faith 0th (at will)—detect magic, guidance, light, purify food and drink D Domain spell; Domains Air, Weather (Storms subdomain) STATISTICS Str 40, Dex 18, Con 25, Int 16, Wis 30, Cha 17 Base Atk +23; CMB +40; CMD 54 Feats Bashing Finish, Channel Smite, Combat Casting, Critical Focus, Deafening Critical, Improved Critical (trident), Improved Shield Bash, Missile Shield, Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Rapid Shot, Shield Master, Shield Slam, Staggering Critical, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (trident) Skills Acrobatics +20 (+24 when jumping), Climb +32, Diplomacy +22, Intimidate +22, Knowledge (history) +15, Knowledge (religion) +16, Martial Knowledge (Polearms/spears) +21, Perception +33, Sense Motive +33, Spellcraft +16, Swim +31 Languages Auran, English, Japanese, Draconic, Giant SQ militant, water breathing Combat Gear potion of cure serious wounds, potion of haste, scroll of commune, scroll of invisibility purge; Other Gear +2 mithral moderate fortification chainmail, +3 spiked bashing heavy wooden shield, +1 seeking Drum, +3 shocking burst trident, belt of giant strength +2, boots of striding and springing, headband of inspired wisdom +4, minor cloak of displacement, wooden holy symbol of Alexander SPECIAL ABILITIES Evilities Mass Blaster, For every creature effected by an area attack the damage increases by +2. Spirit's Blessing, Once per day as an instant action you can cause elemental damage dealt to adjacent allies to be halved. Martial Techniques 10/day 3: Lightning Spear 4: Sky Lunge DC:31 5: Piercing Spears DC:32 6: Asteroid Drop DC:33 7: Divine Strike DC:34 8: Storm Shock DC:35 9: Baraqijal Once per day it can also perform Electric Shock DC:19 or Shock Arrow DC: 23 once per day each. Militant (Ex) Thunder Gods are proficient with all simple and all martial weapons. Water Breathing (Ex) Thunder Gods can breathe water as well as air. Pleasure from pain (Su) Can heal 60 hit points (Up to damage taken) as a standard action. This can be done 10 times per day. Healing Ecstasy (Su) Once per day after using a healing spell, gain Fast healing 4 for 10 rounds. Thunderstrike (Su): Once per day you can cast lightning bolt using your level as your caster level. Usefulness (Su): Using electricity and magic power, use any one use item a second time so long as the one use item has an electricity based spell as part of it's casting, or creation. Static Shield (Su): once per day you can spend an instant action to gain a +4 bonus to AC for one round.